Harem
by waddlebottle
Summary: Without even realizing it, Sakura had a harem. SakuXMulti *rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

** Harem  
**

ch. 1

_**summary: Without even realizing it, Sakura had a harem. SakuXMulti**_

**a/n- kinda AU**

**disclaimer: don't own naruto**

* * *

Maybe the reason she was in the hospital right now was karma. Like any other normal human being on this ironic little planet, she was a sinner. Not that she did anything completely terrible like plundering villages or murdering people, Sakura still lied to others- white lies, of course.

Anyhow, Sakura reasoned that all those little white lies, excuses, & the plethora of other seemingly small naughty deeds had added up, and landed her in the hospital. See, she had been trying out a new tracking contraption created by Shizune. It was supposed to point to Konoha from anywhere in the world, regardless of distance, height, or direction. Naturally Sakura volunteered to help out her happy-go-lucky mentor, especially if it meant getting out of the hospital for a while. So she took the device out into the Konoha forests.

Distance; nearly 20 miles out of Konoha's gates had her in a small clearing surrounded by trees. Direction; she'd spun around multiple times. Height; she'd been at a constant. She considered herself a very smart and capable kuniochi, so _naturally_ she chakra climbed the nearest, and largest tree she could find. However, while she had perfect chakra manipulation, she lacked the reserves to continuously use it. _Especially_ after an intense workout with Gai & Lee.

Needless to say, the contraption worked. However, it no longer mattered now that it was crushed into pieces by Sakura's bottom, and laying in the forest somewhere south of Konoha.

_'Damnit!'_

_Sakura landed on her hand, and suppressed a scream as a shock of pain went up her arm. She rolled over haphazardly and looked up at the gray sky._

_It started raining._

_Knowing the walk home would be hell, a frustrated moan escaped her lips. Calculating the chakra needed to run back to Konoha, she cursed again. Of course she didn't have enough chakra, she never was enough. She needed to summon one of Katsuya's slugs in order to get herself out of the now raining what little chakra she had left, she brought her thumb up to her lip and bit down harshly. Making the necessary hand signs, she summoned a slug._

_A small poof was heard as the slug appeared. It landed on her stomach._

_"Hello, Miss. What is it that you need of me?" the small slug asked politely. Sakura coughed, and the slug noticed it's perch. It quickly slithered off._

_"Could you please give a message to Tsunade-sama? Tell her I'm twenty miles south of Konoha, in a clearing about 450 yards from the large river that runs down to the border. Make sure you let her know that I'm in need of immediate assistance. Thank you."_

Everything after that was a little hazy, and quite dark.

Anyhow, she was now stuck in her too stuffy hospital room, laying on her too firm mattress, sipping too warm water from a too thin straw.

She heard muffled voices nearing her room, and decided to play possum. Shutting her eyes, she inhaled slower, mimicking someone who was sleeping soundly. The door opened, allowing two familiar chakra signatures to walk into her room. Tsunade, seeing Sakura 'asleep', held a very excited Naruto back.

"Oi, she has a broken bone, brat."

"Why didn't you heal it? I mean, I know the hospital is incompetent without Sakura-chan, but-" Naruto received a swift kick to the stomach before he could finish the rest of that thought. Sakura had to repress a smile when she heard his praise/insult to her and Tsunade respectively.

"This is one too many times Sakura has gotten an injury _carelessly_. She of all people should know the hospital is understaffed, and quite frankly we're all underpaid. She needs to learn her lesson."

"What do you MEAN you're not gonna heal her? Obaa-chan, what the hell is wrong with you!?" argued Naruto's low voice.

"Shut it, kid. She needs to stop being so reckle-" her mentor's voice was cut off.

"JUST WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU PLAYING AT HERE, BAA-CHAN. YOU'RE A MEDIC! YOU _HEAL_ PEOPLE, NOT TEACH THEM LESSO-" Naruto didn't even try being quiet that time. Sakura groaned at his volume, and the fact that her damn shishou wasn't going to heal her broken arm. Both parties looked at the moaning girl, and both smiled slightly.

"Have fun falling out of trees?" Naruto asked with a cheeky smile. Sakura felt her face flush, and she shot Naruto a deadpan kind of look.

"Yes. It was quite enjoyable, Uzumaki-san." Sakura monotonously replied. Naruto's faced dropped.

"Ehh, Sakura-chan! That's no fair. You know how much that hurts my feelings!" the volume of his voice increased with every word.

"Alright, shut up and leave, brat. You've seen her, and she's fine." Sakura's previously ignored shishou muttered, her eyes showing the tiniest bit of affection for her apprentice and the kyuubi vessel.

"Okay, okay. Just make me leave Sakura all by her lonesome." Naruto sulked, heading towards the window and sliding it open. He positioned himself to jump out, but hesitated, choosing instead to look back at the Hokage, determination in his eyes. Tsunade simply nodded, and with that small gesture of approval, Naruto leaped off the fourth story in the hospital, heading off to some unknown target. Sakura wondered what Naruto was asking permission for.

"I'm inclined to ask what that was about, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura phrased politely, wanting to flatter an answer out of her mentor.

"Yeah, yeah. Save the brown-nosing for tomorrow, we have a meeting with Kumo's council. I'll need you to be at my office at 10, sharp."

Sakura noted her mentor dodging the question, but her mind shifted to other things deemed more important, such as her broken arm.

"Will I be needing to use my arm at all?" She asked diplomatically.

"I'm not healing it, Sakura." was Tsunade's firm reply.

"Damnit, shishou. I need it to write. I don't have enough chakra to heal it at the moment because of the hardcore sparring Gai and Lee put me through on Tuesday." Sakura tried reasoning.

"No. You won't be needing your arm to write," the blonde woman started heading towards the door "I'll send a nurse in to put the cast on, and we'll all be on our way."

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Shishou.. Who brought me back?"

With a snort, Tsunade yanked the door open.

"Sai was leaving the office when one of Katsuya's daughters appeared."

"Oh." With that single syllable, the slug princess exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sakura decided that her bad luck streak had just started. On top of treating Gai & Lee to ramen because they won the ridiculous spar, she had to apologize to Shizune for breaking the device, _and_ thank Sai for carrying her 20 miles in the rain. This was just _not_ her week.

/...::::::...\

Checking out of the hospital was a morbid affair. You had to be screened _and_ questioned. No wonder most shinobi dreaded being admitted into the hospital. Luckily, Sakura had just enough weight to throw around in order to receive a speedy check-out.

"Goodbye, Sakura-sama! Please get well soon!" the young nurse chirped as she filed away Sakura's injury report.

Sakura nodded her head towards the nurses direction as she walked through the hospital doors. The sun was warm on her face, probably the thing she missed most sitting on the too-firm mattress. Taking a deep breath, the kuniochi took a sharp left and headed home.

* * *

a/n: first actual story (that-isnt-a-1-shot) fic! kinda choppy, ehh. saku-chan will get more action next chapter (winkyface)

reviews are **much** appreciated.-xx

- waddlebottle


	2. Chapter 2

**Harem**

ch. 2

* * *

_summary: Without even realizing it, Sakura had a harem. SakuXMulti_

**_a/n-_** thanks to those four beautiful people who reviewed, you receive all my love. X  
also! rating has changed, 'cause i love cursing and all that jazz.

**disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own (just want to) Naruto.**

* * *

"What."

It wasn't even a question. It was just a statement. And it didn't even mean what she was trying to get across. Sakura thought she was an intelligent girl; being the Hokage's apprentice meant that she had to have some smarts. However, at that moment, the large vocabulary she boasted was missing. She was at a loss for words.

The old white-haired buffoon giggled- _chuckled, _because legendary _male_ Sannin weren't supposed to giggle.

"Jiraiya. Leave Sakura alone." Tsunade reprimanded in a steely tone. The man continued to leer on at the young girl. Seeing that her intimidation tactic wasn't exactly working, she tried a different approach.

"She's under 18." Tsunade spoke with a sigh. She would need a bottle of sake. And it was only 10 o'clock.

/...::::::...\

"Eh? This one was on Naruto's team though. Was the brat that far behind?" The pervy-sage asked no one in particular.

"Naruto-kun is a very capable shinobi, Jiraiya-san." Sakura feigned politeness, trying to steer the topic away from what he had just asked her.

How dare the old pervert ask her for a lap dance, as if she were just some common harlot, and _not_ the damn Hokage's prized apprentice. Sakura fully understood that the old dog was more than 30 years her senior, but still. She was upset. The fact that her shishou had not trusted her to deal with the situation by herself was almost as equally insulting. 18? She didn't _look_ like an eighteen year old, did she?

As a very independent 22 year old, one could understand why she was so peeved, to say the least. Not to mention her damn mentor not healing her damn arm. Learn a lesson her ass. How she managed to not keel over from the stress was beyond her knowledge.

"Yeah yeah. Only 'cuz he was trained by the best." the white-haired man scoffed in her direction. He looked out the large window, behind the Hokage's desk. Tsunade's gaze followed his. It was then that Sakura noticed the large posse of people entering the gates. Right as she was opening her mouth to mention it, Tsunade spoke.

"Seems Kumo's elders have arrived." At the mention of foreign dignitaries, the toad-summoning sannin stood up, donning Kakashi's eye smile.

"Tsunade-_hime_, it has been delightful as always," Jiraiya strode towards the closed exit and gave Sakura a very pointed look, "Lemme know when you're eighteen, cutie." With that, he disappeared through the door.

Sakura shivered. Oh, it was going to be a long day indeed.

/...::::::...\

"Yes, Yostuki-san." Sakura agreed with the prestigious looking old lady. The retired kuniochi had been on a tangent about one policy or another that the Raikage had passed that she didn't like. Or something. Sakura never really understood the political shindig that being the Hokage's second right hand had exposed her to. Of course, she was well-versed in diplomacy, and being a highly perceiving person, she comprehended most political dealings with ease. What she didn't understand was all the bickering that led up to said dealings.

Luckily, Shizune approached Sakura, halting the old woman's ranting.

"Sakura, would you mind going down to the kitchens and letting them know that we're in need of more refreshments?" the short haired woman asked knowingly, sending her a small wink that went unnoticed by the Yotsuki clan member.

Bowing, Sakura replied. "Of course Shizune-san." She quickly turned to the old woman to apologize for her forthcoming absence, and wished her a good day.

/...::::::...\

The greatest thing about the Hokage's tower wasn't the great views from the Office, or even the main lobby's grand decor. Sakura, and all who had access to it, agreed that the best feature was the kitchen. Pantries stocked with delicious food from most all the ninja countries, not to mention the many bottles of sake and other alcoholic beverages.

Entering the large and (currently) bustling room, she eyed a familiar orange-haired chuunin. She was talking to a man sporting a very angry face, presumably the head chef. While expressing her grief for the man's overcooked leeks, the girl noticed Sakura.

"Sakura-sama! What brings you to the cooking section of the Hokage tower?" Moegi asked dutifully.

"Shizune-neechan asked for more refreshments. With the Kumo elders being here, they're consuming twice the alcohol as normal up there." the pinkette replied sheepishly.

"Ah! Of course Sakura-sama, I should have known!" The twin tailed girl bowed and blushed furiously, "I am very sorry, and I will get right on it!"

"...Eh?" Sakura blinked stupidly, before realizing that Moegi was the chuunin in charge of the kitchen fiasco, noting that it must have been an assigned mission.

Moegi, not realizing Sakura's questioning look, called an older looking woman over to her, and gave her direct orders that 'the Hokage and her friends need more booze' and 'Sakura-san has been waiting forever so if you'd please hurry up'.

"...Chuunin." Sakura shook her head, and within thirty seconds, she had five or so kitchen staff following her up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

/...::::::...\

Sakura laid back on one of the foreign councilors' designated chairs. The large office had been slightly altered to create a casual business environment, and it currently housed a couple of broken tables and toppled chairs.

"That went fairly well." Sakura joked, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Shizune kept her mouth shut, while Tsunade opted to reply.  
"You haven't seen Suna, kid. That was a walk in the park compared to those crazy fuckers. It's a damn good thing these ordeals are only annual, and not monthly like that stupid Kazekage wanted."

Sakura and Shizune both gulped, hoping their Hokage wasn't going to go off on a tangent.

The blonde kuniochi laughed, sensing their distress.

"What is it, around 7 now?" Tsunade motioned for Shizune to pour her some sake. "Oi, Sakura. I need you to review those papers that were signed. Need 'em tomorrow."

Sakura eyed the large stack of papers sitting heavily on the desk. If she wanted to look at them all before tomorrow, it would take all night.

"Would you like me to stay late to complete them, Tsunade-shishou?"

"No. I want you to take them home."

"Oh."

"You're free to go home, Sakura."

"Hokage-sama."

"Yes?"

"How will I take them home? This is my dominant hand and I can't properly heal it." Sakura lifted her broken arm into the air. Feigning disinterest, Tsunade simply shrugged her shoulders, amusement clearly in her eyes.

Shizune popped into the conversation, "I could ask an ANBU to deliver them to your apartment, Sakura-chan?"

"Aw Shizune, always ruining my fun. It's _your_ fault Sakura has a broken arm in the first place."

"All the more reason for me to assist her, Hokage-_sama_." Shizune managed to reply dryly, but also very politely. The short-haired woman picked up the pile of documents.

Sakura inwardly groaned. The last thing she needed was to be in the two women's crossfire. Sakura needed to get out, immediately.

"Then, it's decided! Goodnight, Sakura. Shizune-chan." Tsunade playfully reminding Shizune of her place. The fifth hokage quickly ushered her two subordinates towards the door, and gently pushed them out.

/...::::::...\

"Shizune-neechan! Please! Anyone but Sai." her moans of protest going ignored as Shizune talked with a chuunin level guard outside the office. Finally having enough, the older sister figure turned to the complaining kuniochi.

"Then who, Sakura-chan? Sai is perfectly capabl-"

"He carried me back," Sakura began explaining her dilemma, "as a part of Team 7, I don't want him seeing me weak.. again. It's a.. personal matter."

Shizune's eyes softened, and she touched Sakura's arm.

"We all need someone at some point, Sakura."

And with that, Shizune dropped the papers by Sakura's side and told the guard to forget about retrieving Sai.

Instead she asked for Inuzuka Kiba.

/...::::::...\

"Well, well. Do my eyes deceive me?" the boy- no, _man_ drawled, entering through the Hokage tower's main 3rd level entrance. Sakura stood up from the lobby chair.

"A dog's sight isn't nearly as good as his other senses." Sakura shot back, as she started walking over to the pile of papers near the Hokage's office door. Kiba followed suit.

"Hah. That pink hair makes me forget what a spitfire you are."

"You'll do well in remembering that fact, Inuzuka."

"We're more familiar than that, Sa-ku-ra-chan." Kiba wiped a fake tear from his eye.

_'Oh kami, please don't mention it, please don't menti-'_

"After all, I was your first kiss."

Sakura paused in her steps.

Kiba waited for the punch.

"Thankfully, not my last." she continued walking.

The punch didn't happen.

She had been 16, and Kiba had been charming. Devastatingly charming, earning the reputation as the village's ladiesman. It was right after her and Naruto found Sasuke out in the wilderness, and he had almost killed her. After not being able to find comfort in Naruto, she sought the only other male who ever showed interest in her (who wasn't Lee). They went on a date, which was pleasant enough. To make a long story short, he walked her home and kissed her at her door. They never spoke of it again, except when either was incredibly drunk. Or when Kiba was being a dick. Like now.

"These are the papers that I need taken to my home. I won't be home until 8, so I don't expect them before that."

"Eight? Jeez, Saku-babe. Why ya' stayin out so late?" the Inuzuka jokingly mumbled, while picking up the papers. Her eyebrow twitched at the unwanted nickname.

"I can't exactly run home, with my arm being how it is."

Eyes widened as realization dawned on Kiba, and he hooked gazes with the kuniochi.

"I'm walking you home?"

Sakura's eyes widened just as much. Except she also sported a faint blush.

"N-no! I mean- no. You just have to drop them off outside my apartment or something! There is no need-" a flustered Sakura tried explaining.

"Sakura," Kiba started semi-seriously, eyes glinting with what Sakura later decided was malicious intent. "I didn't know you got so cute when you're embarrassed."

She punched him.

Ah, there it was.

Even with one crippled arm, she could still land a good one with her other arm.

"Damnit Saku-babe, it was a joke." Kiba complained, a few papers flying off the stack as he nursed an injured arm.

Sakura knew she overreacted, especially considering it was just in Kiba's nature to flirt. Still, she blamed him for 'taking' her first kiss, though it had been completely consensual. It's that strange sense of justice that made the next few words leave her mouth.

"Now, you are walking me home." She declared, and quickly turned on her heel, leaving a quite stupefied Inuzuka with his mouth wide open.

/...::::::...\

The two left the building, and walked down the quieting streets of Konoha. The city, while beautiful in the day, was equally (if not more) beautiful at dusk. The street lamps lit up the hazy sky, the day turning to night.

So far, their trip had been in utter silence, with no words being spoken by either of them. Kiba decided to change this.

"I'm hungry."

Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye distrustfully and scoffed.

"You don't expect me to invite you inside, do you?"

Kiba frowned. Girls always thought the worst of him. It's true that he liked- **loved** women, but he wasn't a total womanizer. Never was a time where he was ever unfaithful to a girl. Hell, he had never even broken up with one. Even Naruto had broken up with Hinata, and people still thought he was a saint. Choosing the high road, he ignored her.

"We're going to pass a dango stand pretty soon. They close at eight. We can still make it if we hurry." he suggested.

Sakura seemed shocked by his response, but quickly recovered, replacing her blank stare with a grin.

"You're paying, dogbreath."

Kiba grinned.

/...::::::...\

It had been easy to convince Kiba that she needed three _more_ sticks of dango.

It had been easier to convince Sakura she needed a drink. Or three.

So they sat at the dango stall for twenty minutes, chugging sake and snacking on dango, the outside world and all its' troubles temporarily forgotten.

And she was happy.

They talked of teammates, and annoying genin. Favorite missions, and even Naruto once or twice.

She wasn't drunk. In fact, she was still very much sober. Her alcohol tolerance was insane, due to her learning Tsunade's drinking secrets.

Kiba wasn't drunk. Being an Inuzuka gave him a large build, and he was very well practiced in getting shitfaced. One could say he very much knew how to hold his liquor.

However, neither of them knew this about the other.

It was the sense of innocent camaraderie that made both shinobi cheerful. It was hard to find someone you could genuinely laugh with during these times. People in their line of work either took themselves too seriously, or not seriously enough. With the latter, it quickly became annoying.

The mood didn't make them any less of the shinobi they were, so naturally, Kiba did what ninjas did best. He gathered information.

"So, Saku-babe. Have any suitors nowadayss?" Kiba slurred purposefully.

Sakura flashed him a toothy grin before answering.

"Oh, Kiba-kun. Wouldn't ya like ta know?" Few people knew the extent of Sakura's acting skills.

"Awwwwww. Don't play with me, Saku-babe!"

They both erupted into fits of chuckles, both genuinely amused at the others antics.

"Excuse me?" a small voice interrupting their laughter.

They both quickly halted and sobered up, turning to look at the source of the interruption.

"It's time for the stall to close! I'm very sorry!" the dango stall owner declared to them, palms sweaty from having the gaze of a very scary shinobi stuck on him.

"Kiba-kun, you heard the man! Pay 'em and les ggooo~" Sakura giggled to herself, noting Kiba's ability to stare someone down.

_'Must be a dog thing.'_

With a small frown at the bill, Kiba pulled out some money and slammed it onto the counter.

"Until next time, dango-sama!" Kiba hollered, probably annoying everyone in a two mile radius.

The pair hopped off their stools, grabbed the pile of papers, and started walking into the night.

/...::::::...\

"Put. Me. DOWN!" Sakura yelled.

Kiba held her papers in one arm, and her in the other.

"Not a chance!"

He had figured with him being apparently 'intoxicated' in her eyes, he could get away with whisking her off to her apartment instead of the 30 minute walk that was sure to have bored both of them.

Inuzuka Kiba was kind of a genius in that sense.

He leaped across the rooftops deftly, as a trained shinobi should. The squirming kuniochi in his arms was wriggling out of his grasp, or at least attempting to.

Recognizing her apartment, Kiba slowly brought his speed down to a walking pace and set Sakura down in front of her door. She straightened her skirt and turned around, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Inuzuka."

Shit.

/...::::::...\

How _dare_ he manhandle her?! She was supposed to be a lady! What kind of complete asshole manhandles a _proper_ lady.

She repeated what she just thought in her head.

Maybe the alcohol had gotten to her, just a bit.

"Sorry, Saku-babe. I thought it'd be quicker." Kiba started eyes downcast, arm scratching the back of his head. She almost forgave him, with how cute he looked. "With you being a cripple and all."

Forgiveness forgotten.

"Damnit Inuzuka. The one time I actually start thinking you're a nice guy, you prove me wrong. Why can't you just be a normal human bein-"

"You mean like Sasuke?"

She froze.

/...::::::...\

Shit. Again.

He immediately regretted his words, as soon as they came out of his mouth. Before he could quickly apologize for the slip, she said something.

"You- you're right." she said softly. "I'm the biggest hypocrite, aren't I? Calling out other peoples faults while I ignore the biggest one."

She was so smart, so unbelievably understanding, and goddamn self-sacrificing. She had Tsunade's temper, yet she was so gentle compared to her mentor. Her stubbornness, and her ability to believe that everyone had some semblance of good in them that could be multiplied.

Kiba couldn't find any words to describe how he felt at that exact moment. Except for what awkwardly spilled out of his mouth.

"I think I love you."

* * *

a/n: jfc i need some coffee. midnight coffee. or sleep. midnight sleep sounds real good right about now.

reviews **much** appreciated.-xx

-waddlebottle


	3. Chapter 3

**Harem**

ch. 3

* * *

summary: Without even realizing it, Sakura had a harem. SakuXMulti

a/n- 12. whole. reviews. you guys are the best. sorry for the late update; i got lost on the road of life.

* * *

_"I think I love you."_

As soon as she woke up, the scene kept repeating in her small, _stupid, _pink head. Why did she let Kiba think she was drunk? Why did she let Kiba walk her home? Why was she so stupid?

And why the hell did she tell him she would go out for barbeque with him the next day?

She blamed it on the hormones.

She fell asleep around two or three in the morning, because she _still_ had to review all that paperwork Tsunade assigned her.

It was that damn paperworks' fault she was in this mess.

Burrowed into her fluffy duvet, Sakura contemplated the risks of the _strictly platonic_ meetup with a _friend._

Nope. She wasn't fooling herself.

Sakura knew exactly what Kiba had asked, and she knew exactly what she was saying when she replied to the poor dog nin. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she also knew she had only one hour to get ready to meet Kiba for the 'meeting'.

Grumbling at losing the warm comfort of her blankets, she slowly walked over to her bathroom, the crisp air nipping at her skin. She idly wondered if she had paid the heating bill.

Shooing irrelevant thoughts away, she nimbly stepped into the walk-in shower and started the water.

It was colder than Sasuke's heart.

Okay, now she _knew _she forgot to pay the heating bill.

Quickly jumping out of the shower and turning it off, she threw a pair of sweats and a loose training shirt on, swiftly tying her hair up and exiting her apartment.

'To Naruto-kun's house we go~' the singsong voice in her head chirped.

/...::::::...\

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, answering the door almost immediately.

Sakura took in a deep breath, cheeks warm with the implications of her next sentence.

"Uh, Naruto.. Can- May I... use your shower?"

Naruto, the innocent lad that he was, thought nothing of her request, and invited her into his house.

/...::::::...\

Maybe Sakura didn't remember the last time she had been to Naruto's house, but he did. She had been so fascinated by the intricate swirling designs on each wooden pillar and column in the house.

After becoming a jounin, Naruto had full access to his inheritance. Which was by default, everything Kushina Uzumaki & Minato Namikaze owned at the time of their deaths. Needless to say, Naruto was ecstatic when he first received notice that he in fact _had_ an inheritance. He was even happier when he figured out he'd be getting the house his mother was born in, one that was transported to Konoha's Uchiha compound with the help of Gamabunta.

They had to demolish one or two of the smaller houses in the clan district to fit the Uzumaki's, but it was well worth it. No one lived there anymore, so Naruto had no trouble asking Sakura to 'disintegrate' the small houses in the way.

Sakura gladly helped, feeling that Naruto had finally received all that he deserved and wanted. In fact, she was so certain of this, that she had brought it up the day of the demolition.

_It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, bright enough to feel the warmth on your face. The wind was soothing, light enough to tickle the sunshine off._

_The two shinobi laid on the grass in front of the earthquake aftermath Sakura had caused._

_"How does it feel, Naruto?" the panting girl asked, dropping the honorific._

_With a questioning look, Naruto answered earnestly. "How does what feel?"_

_She laughed._

_He reveled in her laugh. The airy, yet breathless, slight tinkling noise._

_"To have everything you want?" She murmured._

_He was silent._

_With his lack of reply, she sat up, looking at him intently. "You're next in line for Hokage. You have your mother's estate. You have the love and respect of civilian and ninja alike in Konoha, something few people ever achieve."_

_He wondered why he felt so empty. Maybe he was just being ungrateful?_

_Sakura huffed at his response, or lack thereof. She turned to look up at the clouds._

_"Naruto, you even have a girlfriend who loves you very much," He could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Isn't that- a family- what you want most?"_

_Listening to her monologue, he knew at that moment that he was indeed ungrateful._

_She would never know it, but he wanted her._

Naruto shook his head, trying to shake off the memory.

Inhaling deeply, he pointed Sakura to the bathroom- which she had very indignantly pointed out that she was _not stupid, _and that she _remembered everything ever_.

He didn't doubt her for a second. He never did.

/...::::::...\

This water was _much_ warmerthan her apartments, and for that, she was very grateful towards Naruto.

Standing in the streams of water, she lathered her hair with her one good arm, thinking of what she would do later that day. Yawning at the warmth of the water, she slowly rinsed the manly smelling conditioner out of her hair.

Stepping out of Naruto's regal looking shower, she grabbed a towel and started wringing her hair. A loud knocking at the bathroom door startled her.

"Sakura-chaaaan! I'm ordering food. Want some?!" Naruto yelled louder than needed.

Sakura cursed, reminded that she had to meet Kiba _very _soon at the barbeque place.

_"_Sorry, Naruto-kun! I'm meeting a friend for barbeque right after this."

No response.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU LIAR, INO DOESN'T LIKE BARBEQUE."

She cursed again. Of course Naruto would assume her only friend besides him was Ino. Annoyed and not thinking of the consequences, she replied snarkily.

"Maybe I meant _boy_friend, Naruto-kun."

No response.

Naruto burst through the door not noticing Sakura's state of undress, grabbing Sakura's shoulders and shaking her.

"Sakura. Sasuke is GONE, like, he's no longer here in Konoh-" he was cut off by a swift kick to the head.

"Get.. GET OUT." Sakura screamed, turning ten different shades of red.

Finally noticing why she was yelling her pretty little head off, he unhanded her and took a double take.

"OUT!"

/...::::::...\

After listening to Naruto sobbing apologies at the closed door for at least twenty minutes, Sakura left the bathroom, hair in a messy bun, and clad in a very uncharacteristic sun dress.

"Sakura-chan, I am so, so, SO SO sorry." the phrase was heard once again.

Sakura's left eyebrow twitched, and she suppressed a groan. Having a friend like Naruto was both a curse and a blessing at the same time. She power walked through the large house, headed to the door, with Naruto trailing behind, sputtering ignored apologies.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry Sakura I didn't mean to just see you naked like that it wasn't planned I swear I didn't do it on purpose I mean I did it on purpose but there was no despicable intent if that's the right word that I'm using but what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and maybe I can make it up to you by helping you train next weekend because I know your arm is still outta shape and whatnot-"

A brilliant idea flashed through Sakura's head.

"Okay, let's do that."

"Eh?"

Once in front of the exit, she turned on her heel and gave Naruto the iciest smile she could manage.

"Thank you again, Naruto-kun. I hope what happened today wont become the latest... _gossip._"

Naruto blanched, and Sakura knew that her thinly veiled threat did not go unnoticed.

/...::::::...\

Hurriedly walking through Konohagakure was- to herselfs disgust- the only thing she seemed to be doing lately. It wasn't productive at all.

'Neither is being late to barbeque with Kiba.' she thought bitterly.

It was about thirty minutes past the designated meeting time, and Sakura was never known to be late. She was the prodigal student, the perfectionist where it counted. And being on time _definitely_ counted.

As she neared the restaraunt, she couldn't help but notice that it was almost empty. At least finding Kiba would be easier.

She entered the swinging doors, and was immediately greeted by a young girl. Politely shooing the girl away, she scoped the room out, looking for a familiar spiky haired mess.

'Ah, there we go.'

She made a beeline to a booth in the back, one that currently housed a very somber looking Kiba.

When she approached the table, Kiba's downcast eyes shot up, narrowing at the sound of footsteps. Realizing who it was, he stood up and stoically motioned for Sakura to sit down.

"I'm ridiculously sorry for being late- No, don't give me that look, I swear!" the kuniochi started awkwardly, sounding a lot like the Naruto she had just left. "It's just that my water- and then Naruto! And I just.. I'm sorry."

His surpressed grin couldn't make it, and he broke out into a smile.

"Eh?" she asked curiously as she noticed the smile on his face.

"I'm pretty damn sure I've said it before, but you're cute when you're flustered. You should try it more often."

There was a bit of silence as Sakura processed the new information- that Kiba wasn't mad at her for being nearly half an hour late, and two, that Kiba was a jerkass for letting her think that.

"Kiba."

"Yes, Saku-babe?"

"You better flag down that waitress like your life depends on it- and so help me, it does."

/...::::::...\

After ordering what Sakura decided to be the most expensive item on the menu, Kiba shot her a semi-dirty and half playful look. The waitress looked at Sakura knowingly.

"I _did_ mention you were paying, didn't I?" Sakura bit off rudely.

"Oh, Saku, you must think I'm sort of unchivalrous dick."

"Yes. Both." Sakura directed towards him, and then looked back to the waitress, "Can I also have some of this sake?"

"Of course, ma'am."

And with that, the waitress walked off, leaving Sakura to deal with Kiba alone.

"Sake this early in the day? I didn't know I was courting an alcoholic."

Kami, his voice was annoying right now.

"Good thing you're not." she replied jokingly.

"Dating an alcoholic?"

Shit, she didn't realize what she had said could be interpreted two different ways.

"Dating me." Sakura managed icily.

He looked surprised for about a second, and then smiled.

"I'm kidding, y'know. You really need to lighten up some."

Sakura felt bad. She was at a loss for words. Here he was, just trying to take her out for lunch and she just couldn't appreciate a single thing. She started to apologize when he started talking again.

"Wouldn't want that pretty face to get stuck in a scowl. Wrinkles wouldn't really suit you, Sak. Guess if that happened you could just ask the Hokage to teach you that age jutsu."

Again, she was at a loss for words. But this time, for completely different reasons.

"And I'm sure she'd teach you, because look at all the other shit she's managed to cram into your head. Plus, who wouldn't wanna see a sixteen year old Sakura again? I mean damn, you were hot. Didn't really have a chest though, but that face and those legs and when you grew out your hair when Naruto was gone-"

Sakura laughed. And laughed. And Kiba looked surprised when she couldn't stop laughing, and even after he joined in, she continued to laugh.

/...::::::...\

He wasn't completely sure why she was laughing, it was either the thought of him, at 23, having a crush on her 16 year old self, or the way he so artistically phrased Tsunades teachings. Maybe it wasn't either.

After the food arrived, they both calmed down a bit.

He waited for her to dig in before he started eating, just so he could maybe drag out the time they spent together.

/...::::::...\

Sakura was on her nth glass of sake when Kiba said the _funniest_ darn thing, and then he mentioned that he knew a secret, and then she just _had_ to know and then he told her to lean in closer so he could whisper it in her ear and then right when he was about to tell her, he pulled back and she was confused.

"What?" the pink haired kuniochi asked innocently.

And then she noticed the emotions playing on his face. Even in her slightly- more than slightly drunken haze, she could see what so obviously displayed.

Confusion. Anger. Jealousy. The question was, why?

He slowly closed his eyes, before quickly opening them back up. Anger was now the most prominent emotion.

"Why were you with Naruto?"

Her mind was blank.

"_What._" she replied dumbly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"C'mon Sak, don't play with me." he almost looked hurt, "Is he the real reason you were late?"

Searching for an answer, she went with what seemed like the quickest route.

"I was at his house before I got here.. and I um-"

Her response seemed to complicate things more, however.

"Why do you smell like him? What kind of things were you two doing that would make you smell like him, Sak?" Kiba's voice was growing increasingly desperate, searching for answers.

"Showering but-"

"SHOWERING? WITH NARUTO?" he nearly hollered.

"Kiba! Stop yelling, you're making a scene! Just listen, okay?" Sakura's own voice was slowly rising as well.

"Oh, this'll be great." Kiba sarcastically remarked.

"I had to use Naruto's shower because my own water bill wasn't paid on time due to me being at the hospital, and then busy."

He looked thoughtful.

"Then why do you smell like him?"

She huffed.

"I had to use his shampoo and conditioner- I wasn't about to bring a bag of my own stuff for a quick shower, Kiba."

Kiba seemed to consider this for about, thirty seconds, give or take.

"You should have just said that, Sak. Woulda made both our lives less angsty." he reprimanded stupidly.

"Kiba, I swear to Kami I did." she held her hands up in defeat.

"Now where's that sake?" Kiba mumbled.

* * *

a/n: part2 of their date will be the next chapter, decided I might as well just put this out asap instead of waiting another week for inspiration for the next bit.

thankyouguysfornotdeletingyourfavorites&whatnot ;-;

reviews are **much** appreciated.-xx


End file.
